Warrior Elf
The Warrior Elves, or the Kennasi, also known as the Changed Ones, the Corrupted, or Pale or Ghoul Elves, are one of the two dominant races of elves. An ancient and proud race of warriors, the Kennasi erect mighty cities around the Scorch, building mighty spires of dark stone wherein they harness the boundless power of the engine that drives their sprawling civilsation. Ruled over by the Queen of Nine Blades, the Dominion of Gallremor straddles the south of the continent of Nazua, locked in constant war with the hardy Ancients. Within their magic strongholds, the Kennasi watch the deeds of the wider world with an aloof confidence in their military and cultural prowess. They are warriors and battlemages at heart, trained from birth to master spells and their powerful mageblades until they are honed killing machines, ready to answer the call of the Queen and her Blades in defence of the heartland or anyone able to buy a price steep enough to buy the loyalty of the kin. More than simple killers, the Kennasi have a strict code of honour, and are expert crafters of enchanted gems and arcane items fuelled by the flowing energy of the Singularity. They also outsource their engineers and mages to provide other great powers with this technology, leaving them beholden to paying tribute to the great houses of the Kennasi in exchange for gemstones to power the formidable technology that revolutionises many labour-intensive tasks. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean sapien est, consectetur at mollis condimentum, consequat sed diam. Aenean lacus dui, varius at ligula laoreet, accumsan malesuada massa. Quisque interdum vestibulum sollicitudin. Curabitur vestibulum ultricies consectetur. Duis lobortis suscipit vehicula. Sed iaculis, eros vitae suscipit bibendum, augue nunc maximus nisl, a lacinia magna mi vel elit. Mauris et elit est. Aliquam odio neque, imperdiet eget purus ac, facilisis dapibus ex. Pellentesque enim quam, eleifend euismod metus non, blandit porta urna. Proin vitae dolor luctus, venenatis lacus at, dignissim elit. Nullam sagittis porta lorem, id pulvinar orci lacinia eget Biology The Kennasi are not the only elves to grace the world. They derive from an more ancient race of elves from across the sea, though the two groups have diverged much over the passage of millennia. Now, each takes a dim, though not hostile, view of the other and struggles to move beyond their preconceptions and reconcile their shared ancestry into warm diplomacy. Physiology Like other elves, the Kennasi are taller and thin, with long limbs. A woman will often stand between 5'10" and 6', whilst males are most-often 6'2" to 6'5". Their build is lithe and agile, like those of their distant kin, possessed of muscles that grant them an unnatural strength, and incredible grace to shame any who claim legendary poise. To round of their perceived superiority, the magics of the Singularity have altered their bloodlines, turning them into powerful conduits for channelling magicks, leaving them as a race of exceptional spellcasters. Like all elves, they are possessed of great beauty, though theirs is haunting, feral, and seductive kind that contrasts with the enticing, refined warmth of their cousins from over the water. Pale of skin and possessed of dark hair and eyes, there are those who find the Kennasi disquieting. More so for those powerful few whose eyes have turned from black to luminous red from exposure to the wild magical flux that permeates their homelands. As elves, they enjoy an eternal life, but their exposure to the Singularity means that they suffer sickness that is not felt but the others of their kind. Psychology The basic nature of the Kennasi tends towards hubris, as is common for elves. Assured of the superiority that their lifespan affords them, the Warrior Elves view the short-lived races as inherently inferior. Non-elves are not treated cruelly, or with disdain and contempt, but viewed as slower and weak, and in much the same way as one may treat a provincial bumpkin. Amongst their kind, loyalty and adherence to the status quo is regarded as the absolute paramount. A Warrior Elf's honour is vital to their functioning in society, and requires the following of strict behavioural rules designed to preserve it. Violations of the rules of honourable conduct are met with terrible punishments. Whilst the Kennasi tend to believe that the world would be best led by their benevolent and divine queen, they do not see themselves as conquerors. The world is not theirs to bring to heel, but they will not hesitate to squash any who would raise arms against them beneath their heels. Given the threats from neighbours, the Kennasi strive always for strength and martial excellence. At their coming of age, they send their children on Dire Hunts, where teams must venture into the wilds of Gallremor and slay the strongest beast they dare. Only around two out of five return, and the weak perish in the hostile and violent wastes. One's success in this test is considered an omen of one's future successes. Language The Kennasi speak a single tongue, know as the Warrior's Tongue, Kennathar. It bears many grammatical similarities to other elven tongues, though it has splintered sufficiently that there is no mutual intelligibility. The language is incredible complex, with many grammatical constructs denoting relative social standing, and different forms of words depending on whether one is talking about other Kennasi, another type of elf, or non-elven individuals. In particular, the courtly version of Kennathar, Vallan Kennathar, is particularly laden with such nuances. Government The society of the Kennasi is matriarchal in nature, and recognises a single queen, the Queen of the Nine Blades, Llaneth. Her consorts bear no standing of their own, except when empowered to speak with her voice. She is the daughter of Glannarr, creator of the Singularity, and revered for this lineage, which was noble long before the Kennasi ever existed. Her authority is absolute, and defiance of her will is the highest dishonour the Kennasi can commit, met with only the harshest and most permanent of punishments. Beneath the Queen of the Nine Blades are the Blademistresses of Gallremor. Each of these nine powerful warriors is the overseer of one of the nine spokes of the Singularity, known as Blades, each the size of many countries. Their authority is second only to that of their magnificent Queen, and often-times supersedes the voices of her consorts. Each Blademistress makes her home in a mighty fortress within one of the major cities of their Blade. It is to these nine women that the Blades of Gallremor are entrusted, so that they may safeguard their realms, and slay all who challenge the sanctity of their domain, or their right to rule. Each Blademistress assigns an array of lesser noble titles to those within their realm that they deem worthy. From time to time, this leads to creation of new titles that upset the political balance of the Blades, and is met with quiet grumbling from those whose power suffers as a result. However, such is the dedication or fear of retribution from the Blademistresses, that protest rarely reach their ears. Noble houses have been abolished and their leaders Seared for such disobedience. The Council of Swords Rulership of the great nation of Gallremor falls to a large council of nobles, presided over by the Queen and her nine Blademistresses. Though it is not common for all members to be present at any hearing, a large majority are always present. The council itself cannot be convened without one of the ten supreme leaders being present to oversee proceedings. There are no fixed numbers attached to the maximum number of council seats, with people being promoted and demoted from positions as the Queen sees fit, and often at the advice of one of her Blademistresses or other senior advisers. Code of Honour At the core of their civilisation, the Kennasi are a proud warrior race who believe in upholding their honour. The foundation of this belief is the Rrahl Kahath, or Code of Honour. The code dictates several behaviours and guidelines that the elves follow in all things, and places a particular emphasis on loyalty, obedience, and tenacity. Amongst its key tenets are: * Sharrai - Unfaltering loyalty to the Queen of the Nine Blades, and the Blademistresses * Kallarr - Enforced martial training, requiring a minimum number of hours of supervised combat and military training each week * Grallann - Heeding the mustering call in times of war. No true Kennasi leaves the call of battle unheeded * Marrn - The judicial duel. In matters of civil law, the outcome of a case can be decided by a supervised duel. This supersedes the ruling of a judge. To decline the challenge when issued is base cowardice. Economy Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean sapien est, consectetur at mollis condimentum, consequat sed diam. Aenean lacus dui, varius at ligula laoreet, accumsan malesuada massa. Quisque interdum vestibulum sollicitudin. Curabitur vestibulum ultricies consectetur. Duis lobortis suscipit vehicula. Sed iaculis, eros vitae suscipit bibendum, augue nunc maximus nisl, a lacinia magna mi vel elit. Mauris et elit est. Aliquam odio neque, imperdiet eget purus ac, facilisis dapibus ex. Pellentesque enim quam, eleifend euismod metus non, blandit porta urna. Proin vitae dolor luctus, venenatis lacus at, dignissim elit. Nullam sagittis porta lorem, id pulvinar orci lacinia eget Religion Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean sapien est, consectetur at mollis condimentum, consequat sed diam. Aenean lacus dui, varius at ligula laoreet, accumsan malesuada massa. Quisque interdum vestibulum sollicitudin. Curabitur vestibulum ultricies consectetur. Duis lobortis suscipit vehicula. Sed iaculis, eros vitae suscipit bibendum, augue nunc maximus nisl, a lacinia magna mi vel elit. Mauris et elit est. Aliquam odio neque, imperdiet eget purus ac, facilisis dapibus ex. Pellentesque enim quam, eleifend euismod metus non, blandit porta urna. Proin vitae dolor luctus, venenatis lacus at, dignissim elit. Nullam sagittis porta lorem, id pulvinar orci lacinia eget Military Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean sapien est, consectetur at mollis condimentum, consequat sed diam. Aenean lacus dui, varius at ligula laoreet, accumsan malesuada massa. Quisque interdum vestibulum sollicitudin. Curabitur vestibulum ultricies consectetur. Duis lobortis suscipit vehicula. Sed iaculis, eros vitae suscipit bibendum, augue nunc maximus nisl, a lacinia magna mi vel elit. Mauris et elit est. Aliquam odio neque, imperdiet eget purus ac, facilisis dapibus ex. Pellentesque enim quam, eleifend euismod metus non, blandit porta urna. Proin vitae dolor luctus, venenatis lacus at, dignissim elit. Nullam sagittis porta lorem, id pulvinar orci lacinia eget Famous Kennasi * Glannarr, Progenitor of the Kennasi * Llaneth, Queen of the Nine Blades * Morthwyn, First Blade, Banshee of Karr Kennath * Kallyn, Second Blade, Guardian of the Dragon Gates of Karr Ssenith * Arthyss, Third Blade, Archmagistrix of Karr Gorral * Anarr, Fourth Blade, Wolf of Karr Klann * Thannis, Fifth Blade, Karr Thann * Kallagas, Sixth Blade, Muse of Karr Slennan * Mellan, Seventh Blade, Watcher of the Flame Gates of Karr Malmorr * Llamilis, Eighth Blade, Shadow of Karr Nathross * Malthyss, Ninth Blade, Scourge of Karr Nathnan * Thellyrr, Overseer of the Singularity Category:Karr Kennath Category:Race